It is well known in the art to use coil springs for the purpose of attaching a pair of brake shoes to a backing plate. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,958,674 and 3,517,779 show a pair of coil springs cooperating with respective brake shoes to yieldably retain the respective brake shoes in attachment with the backing plate.
It is clear from these references that, except for the resistance force of the coil spring, there is no limit to the axial separation between the brake shoes and the backing plate. Consequently, if the pair of brake shoes sticks to the drum upon the latter's removal from the drum brake assembly, the coil springs will stretch beyond their elastic range, thereby rendering the function of the coil springs inoperable.